Persona 5 Locked Doors
by tghn
Summary: Original story. Riku Sekai just transferred to a new school Tokyo High. but the school has no clubs why? What dark secrets does this school hide behind locked doors.
1. First day

Thinking this is where I will live for the next year I stepped into the apartment, My name is Riku Sekai. and I'm a first year in high school. My apartment was nothing special it had one bedroom one bath a kitchen and a living room. My parents are paying for it. But I'll be living alone something I've never done before and frankly it scares me a bit more then I would like. I go into the bedroom to find all my things in boxes and a futon on the floor. "I'll unpack tomorrow. Hopeful I'll be able to make friends at school" I think collapsing onto the bed. I close my eyes and fall asleep

(April 1st, 2013)

School was pretty normal except for one thing there where no clubs. I asked the teacher when they would be starting up. He said the school didn't have any and that it wasn't an April's joke. I found that a tiny bit weird. So I stayed after school just to see if anyone hanging out. This kid who looked like a Second year came up to me and looked me in the eye His eyes were different colors is left eye was green and his right eye was dark almost black and he had short brown hair.

"You shouldn't be here" he said students aren't permitted on school grounds after dismissal. "Your a student aren't you?" Then I notice his arm band and bow "I'm sorry." "It's alright" he says as I stratin up his hand is out to stop me from saying anything else. "Your the transfer student right." "Yes" "Then you didn't read the student hand book did you... no one ever does." he mutters under his breath. "I'm the student council prez welcome to Tokyo high" He holds out his hand and I shake it his grip is firm and sure mine is loose and hesitant. "You Should go home." Ok I say and leave.

After unpacking most of my things, I layed in bed and thought about my day Classes weren't very hard but then again I've never exactly been a 'good' student. I wonder why the school has no clubs. Thinking that I fall asleep

"So" says a boy wearing a blue and red striped beanie and ear buds tied behind his neck. "He has the potential" says the Second year. "Your power really comes in handy" says the first boy. "I just wish I could fight on the front lines dammit!" He says stomping his foot, "and you should really stop tying your buds there goanna break" "That's what you always say." "Should we recruit him." says a girl with blonde that falls down to the middle of her back and sea blue eyes. "Maybe" says the prez "But first we need to find out more about him. Raz I will assign you to his class." "Isn't that abusing your power president-san." Raz says jokingly "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that, it's to formal. "Sorry prez." The sound of locking doors fills the school. "Sounds like it's time." says Raz.

(April 2nd, 2013)

On my way to home room I run into a kid wearing a rather colorful beanie and something else his facial feature's are the same as the student council president except for his eyes. His left eye is white and his right eye is green. "You're the transfer student right." He asks as if he already knows as we walk into class together. "Yes you wouldn't happen to be related to the student council president would you" I ask "I'm his twin brother my name is Raznold Yuri call me Raz." "My names Riku Sekai" I offer in return "and When you talk to my brother call him prez, He hate's when people are to formal with him." "Ok." We sit at our desks and listen to the lecture.

(after school)

when I step out of my last class Raz comes up to me "Hay man going home of course ya are we can't do anything else around here. Can I come with" "Sure if you want" I say. We walked home talking about various things. He as it turned lived right at the end of my block. I finally asked the question that's been on my mind all day. "Why does the school have no clubs I mean normally there all like join this join that it looks good on your transcript." You wouldn't believe me if I told ya." "Try me." "Well every night Tokyo high locks all it's doors." He says in a creepy voice. "Don't all schools do that." I ask. "Not like this the school locks it self, it's locking away what we call the shadows. It occurs randomly and can happen any time from 4:00 to 12:00 midnight. The doors glow orange but there's always one" He says holding up a finger "golden door. That's the door that only Hido my bro can open the higher the room number is the tougher the enemy's. So do you believe me." "Only if I see it with my own eyes" I say stepping up to my apartment. "Well then come to the student council room tomorrow" He says as he waves me goodbye and runs to his own house.

** author notes - **This is my first fic please tell me your thoughts anything is fine even if you hated it.


	2. Student council

(Late night)

I wake up in a blue room and there's a man sitting across from me. The length of his nose creeps me out a bit. "Welcome to the velvet room my name is Igor." His voice was only slightly less creepy then his nose. "This room is a world between dream and reality mind and matter please sign this contract." He gestures to the table in front of him. I skim it and sign it. "your first ordeal awaits you. we will meet again." The room fades away.

{April 3, 2013}

(Morning)

I wake up to someone knocking on my door. "One sec" I call. I quickly get dressed and answer the door. "Hay man thought we'd pick you up" says Raz his brother standing behind him "Hello Sekai remember to come to the student council room after school." He says walking off. "Bro I thought we were all gonna walk to school together." Raz calls to Hido. "I need to prepare." Hido calls back without turning around. "Well you ready." "Yeah" I grab my briefcase from next to the door and walk to school with Raz. "What does power mean to you?" Asked Raz "Power to me means the strength to protect those precious to you. That's when your strongest when nothing else matters but protecting the people you hold dear." "Wow man that's kinda deep I like it. So ready for home room." "I guess" My classes go very slowly but are all a blurr, all I could think of was going to student council but finally the bell rings. I quickly pack up and walk to the room.

(After School)

When I walk in the door I'm greeted by a blonde haired girl "Hello you must be Rii-kun my names Gretel Abend, Second year." She holds out her hand and I shake it "Your names germen right?" "You knew that quickly?" "Well there's not a lot of people with blonde hair and blue eye's around here and the name didn't sound Japanese" "My parents are German but I was born here so I consder myself a Tokyo girl." "I see and Rii-kun?" "You don't like it." She says with a disappointed look on her face. "It's fine." I say quickly "Just a bit sudden." "Sorry may I call you Rii-kun." "Go right ahead senpai."

I look around the room. There's a big around table in the middle with room for 9 "No one else is here yet?" "You came a bit early, so what has Raz-kun told you?" She asks as we sit down. "Some crazy story about shadows and the school locking it self." "It's true, has he told you about our power?" "No but he did ask what power means to me." "Well we like to call our power persona, we don't really understand it our selves and I was told that I have the same power so I probably shouldn't be useing 'our' considering I haven't actually used mine yet." She says that last bit sounding a bit embarrassed. "But I have seen the doors last night it was only room 102. Raz-kun said the Shadows weren't very strong." Just then the door fly's open. "The hero has arrived!" Raz says "Well speak of the devil." I say as He walks in Hido behind him. "Settle down Raz your always doing that this is not a game." says Hido "What's wrong with having a little fun." counters Raz They both sit at the table

"Hi Raz-kun Hido-san" "Hay Gret-tan" says Raz "Hay!" I say a bit of anger in my voice "What?" "Nothing, so what's the plan" "Well" begins Hido "First Raz why don't you show him" Raz stands up and walks a couple feet away. He takes out what looks like a paint brush and strikes the air in a stright line and a '1' appears. "Zethus!" He shouts and a man in a white robe and holding a bow appears floating behind him. "This is my main man so what do you think?"

"Cool how'd you do that?" "Well it's a bit hard to explain you'll have to do it to really understand." "Here is your evoker." Says Hido handing me a paint brush "Both Shadows and Personas can be broken up into classes in order to summon your persona you must draw the number of it's class in the air. His is 1 mine is 4." "I haven't found mine yet" says Gretel "You will when the time comes" Says Hido. "I may not open the door tonight." "Why?" I ask "I don't open every door if the room number is to high will wait till tomorrow." "Ok" "And know we wait" Says Raz already sounding board. "You could do your homework." suggests Gretel "It's to haarrd." Raz complains " Ok then get your homework out and I'll help you." Gretel says walking over to him. "Thank you Gret-tan"

(Evening)

Gretel and Raz spend about 2 hours on Raz's homework. Either he has some really mean teacher's or he's a worse student then me. "Sekai you can still back out if you want." "No I won't back out not if I have a chance to gain the power to protect people." "Raz told me about your ideals. I think you'll make a great addition to the team." "Homework's done finally!" Raz shouts. "Thanks Gret-tan." "Your welcome." She says sweetly. I start to feel sad and I didn't notice that Gretel came back and sat next to me. "What's wrong." She asks concerned. "It's nothing" I say Shaking my head and forcing a smile "Well ok" She says cheerfully "I'm going to go get something from my locker." I say getting up and walking toured the door. Hay wait! Raz says following close behind.

"What's wrong man." Raz says. "Nothing." "it is something you can tell me I'll keep it a secret." I lean against the wall and cross my arms. "It's something stupid do you still want to hear." "Go ahead." he says nodding. "It's just that you seem to get along with Gretel so well, I know I only just meet her and you for that matter but whenever I see a guy and girl walking together it always makes me sad. Because that type of bond has always been so hard for me" "Ah well don't worry Gret-tan doesn't have a boyfriend." He says patting me on the shoulder. "She's my best friend so just make sure not to break her heart." "She'll probably be the one to break mine." I say jokingly, Just then we hear the doors locking.

**Author's note - **Please review and tell me your thoughts.


End file.
